


I'm Not Jealous

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: I have no regrets to be honest., M/M, avibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not jealous. He's totally not jealous. Except he totally is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets with this. This was originally on my [tumblr](http://aplace-to-be-free.tumblr.com) as a prompt request from a friend. Come scream at me there about this and other things.

Danny didn’t know what Dan saw in this new girl. Sure, she was pretty hot. Long blonde hair, just how Dan likes them. Dazzling green eyes. A decent body. Sure. She was hot.

But what else did Dan see in this chick?

They’d been seeing each other for a few weeks, Dan and this girl. Bridgette, Dan said her name was. Beautiful Bridgette with the blonde hair and the nice ass. Danny acted like he was interested, but come on. Her ass wasn’t that nice. Danny had a better ass than her, and Dan knew it. Dan knew it all too well.

When he first met Bridgette, she had come by the house. She had been really alarmed by the fact that there were two Dans in front of her. Then she smiled. And just continued talking to Dan. Paid no attention to Danny. “Well fuck.” He thought, “I’m here. I’m handsome. I look just like the guy you’re talking to.” But she never looked back at him. And Dan didn’t even hint back to his existence.

“She seems nice.” Danny told Dan after Bridgette left that night. Dan just blushed.

“She’s delightful, right?” Dan had asked him that. As if he was searching for verification that it was okay to like the girl. Danny just shrugged and left to go to Dan’s room, where he would spend an hour looking up at the ceiling until Dan came in and told him to go off to his own room.

Today Dan had a date with Bridgette. And by today, it meant that it was happening now and it was almost midnight and Danny was still awake, waiting for Dan to come home. He was sitting on the couch, watching tv. He was barely paying attention to the screen, just appreciated the light the tv gave off to the otherwise dark room.

“Danny, you still awake?” Barry’s voice came from beside him. He looked over and saw Barry standing in a t shirt and boxers, holding a glass of water. Danny nodded and shrugged.

“Just waiting for Dan to come home.” Barry gave him a thumbs up and continued off to his room. Danny checked his phone. He had only texted Dan 10 times tonight. And only 2 of them were dick pics. So why hasn’t he responded?

Three knocks at the door. Danny perked up and ran towards the door, excited. He reached for the knob before he stopped himself. He needed to compose himself. It was just Dan, after all.

Tall, handsome Dan..with that great smile and floofy hair and the amazing sense of humor and the fucking sexy way he sings and the way he kissed and…

“Pull yourself together, Sexbang!” Danny screamed in his head. He was better than that. He opened the door and realized that maybe no, no he wasn’t better than that.

Right there on the doorstep, Dan and Bridgette were close. Too close. Lip touching close.

This blonde bitch was kissing his man.

“Ahem!” Danny cleared his throat rather loudly. It shocked the two, because they bounced away from each other, blushing. Danny groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Umm…” Dan spoke. They both were letting off nervous laughs, but Danny only found one of them endearing. The other laugh just needed to heckle its flat ass off his damn porch.

“Well, well, Dan. Is she officially another notch in your belt?” Danny gave a sly smirk, while Dan stared wide-eyed at him.

“Dan, what is he talking about?” Bridgette asked. Danny just gave a smile. He was about to have  some fun.

“Oh, Dan’s been going on for weeks about how hot you are. Was just a matter of time before he hit it and quit it.” Bridgette’s smile had long faded and now she was giving Dan a death glare.

“Dan, what the fuck?” Dan just stood there, looking between the two.

“I...Uh..That’s not…” Dan sputtered, not making any sense. Oh, Danny was loving this.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Bridgette frowned. She threw her hands up and walked off the doorstep. Danny waved and shouted, “Have a nice night, Bridgette!” She flipped him off as she left.

Dan looked at Danny, eyes narrowed and full of anger. Danny just seemed pleased with himself.

“Had a nice date?” Dan pushed past Danny and entered the house. Danny entered and shut the door behind him.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Danny?!”  Dan shouted. Danny put a finger to his lips and pointed his thumb to the side of him.

“Barry’s sleeping, keep it down.” Dan just seem spurred on by how calm Danny was.

“Keep it down? KEEP IT DOWN?!” Dan screamed, walking up to Danny and pushing him up against the wall. “Do you know what you just fucking did?”

“I saved you from a piss poor blowjob and subpar sex. You should be thanking me, Leigh.” Danny smiled. Dan glared at him.

“It’s not always about sex, Danny! I liked this girl!” Dan said angrily. Danny just rolled his eyes.

“Who cares if you like her? Sex is sex, feelings just get in the way.” Dan was full on seething at this point. Danny didn't know why. He had done absolutely nothing wrong.

“I didn't want to just have sex with her, hell that was the least of my worries!” Dan said. “I actually liked Bridgette, Danny. What the hell?”

“Come on, man. What does that girl have that I don't?” Danny asked. Dan pushed away from Danny and scanned him.

“What do you mean?” Dan asked. “Wait….were….were you jealous?” Dan was smirking now and any evidence of his anger was long gone. Danny blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

“Pfft...what? Me jealous of her? No! I mean it's not like I wanted to stop you from kissing her more because I knew you'd eventually escalate from kissing to touching and then more stuff….” Danny was getting carried away just thinking about it. The way Dan could kiss him and just cause everything inside him to break down. The way he'd slide his hands down his body, or the way he'd pull his hair just enough to send shivers down his spine...Fuck. Danny needed to control himself.

“You were jealous I'd fuck her the way I fuck you?” Dan was closer now. Closer to him than he was before and Danny just didn't know what to do. He was so used to being in control, but with Dan it was different. Dan was him. He was Dan. But even then Dan was a different person to him. 

“What? Please. You're free to fuck whoever you want, I don't care.” Danny was just going in circles now. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Dan and everything that he was.

“So I’m free to fuck you?” Dan whispered into Danny’s ear, grabbing Danny’s hip and pulling him close. Danny drew in a sharp breath and groaned. “Is that what you’re telling me, Sexbang?”

Danny didn’t think he could form words when Dan was this close to him. Danny then realized how truly exposed he was. Wearing his red kimono and literally just that. Dan’s arms wrapped around Danny’s waist and lifted him up. Danny wrapped his legs around Dan’s hips as Dan pressed him closer to the wall.

“Come on, Danny. You were so mouthy earlier. What’s stopping you now?” Dan whispered in his ear. Dan slid his hands under Danny’s kimono and squeezed his ass, eliciting a low moan from his mouth. “Jesus, you’ve just been going commando this whole time? Do you ever wear underwear man?”

“Does it really matter right now?” Danny groaned. Dan just smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Danny’s.

Danny’s hands tangled in Dan’s hair, pulling as Dan’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. It’d been too long since they’d kiss. Maybe 4 weeks? He knew it was before Dan brought up Bridgette’s name. But Danny didn’t want to think about her right now.

“I guess it makes things easier.” Dan whispered against his lips. Danny moaned softly before Dan placed his hands on his hips, firmly squeezing the flesh there.

“Mm, fuck yeah it does.” Danny leaned forward for another kiss before Dan stopped him.

“It makes things easier. Yet, that doesn’t mean things are going to happen.” Dan smirked. “Now get off me.” Danny dropped his legs from around Dan and stood in front of him, confused.

“What do you mean?” Danny’s cheeks were flushed and his hair was a bigger mess than usual. Dan patted his cheek and gave him a peck on the lips.

“You fucked up my date tonight. Which means you won’t be getting fucked tonight.” Dan gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

“Dan!” Danny followed him, upset. “What about Excalibur?!” He pointed to his crotch, where his way too obvious boner was poking out from behind his kimono.

“Take care of him yourself, Danny. I’m going to bed.” Dan waved at Danny as he walked out of the living room. Danny stood there, pouting and looking down at his erection.

“I guess I deserve this for saving you from her.” Danny said out loud.

“And you deserve blue balls, you prick.” Dan shouted. Danny smiled.


End file.
